Emotional Storm
by ejb2987
Summary: When a mutant is saved by the Human Torch the mansion is thrown into an emotional storm along with poor Johnny. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Emotional Storm**

Note: I am putting this in the X-men section because the X-men will be coming into the story in the next chapter. The Fantatstic Four will appear in this story but the Human Torch will be the only one to be a major Character and this will be a SLASH story. The paring will be my original character Joseph Lara and the Human Torch.

* * *

Run. That was all he could think of. He had to keep on running. He felt like he had been running forever and if he ever forgot what he was running from he could look behind him and see the gigantic machine that was bent on destroying him. It was called a sentinel a machine created for the sole purpose of hunting down mutants. They generally just captured the mutant, but on the rare occasion they ended up killing them.

He had known he was a mutant for a few months now, but he had never thought that this would happen to him. He had sat in his house hearing all these news reports about sentinels causing destruction and mayhem in their hunt for mutants. He had sat there and felt safe telling himself that those types of things only happened to stranger, it wouldn't, couldn't happen to him.

Well, he was wrong. So now he was running for his life. He was not as fortunate as some of the mutants they showed on TV. He didn't have a power that would have any effect on this machine. So he did the only thing he could do…He Ran.

For the fifth time he wondered why no-one was helping him, he was after all in the middle of New York in broad day light being chased by a monster as big as a ten story building.

He was getting tired. He was an average college student not fat but not exactly in the best of shape either. He looked behind him to see if the sentinel was catching up to him but to his shock it wasn't behind him. He stopped gasping for air. He heard a voice yell behind him, but he was too tired to hear what the voice had said. He looked up just in time to see a sentinel in the air pointing his hand at him.

The next thing he knew he was flying through the air and he hit something very hard. His world was turning dark. When did it become night? He tried to fight back the darkness but he soon succumbed to the night with the words "Flame on" etched into his memory.

* * *

Johnny was having a boring day…well that was until he had come across a boy running for his life from what looked like a sentinel. He had seen them on the news. The Fantastic Four didn't really support the sentinels and thought that the government was making a big mistake allowing the sentinels to hunt down mutants. They felt that the sentinels should be hunting them down to after all they had powers like the mutants the only difference was that they hadn't been born with them. 

Every time Johnny thought about it he got mad thinking about the hypocrisy of the whole situation. So of course when Johnny had seen this guy running from the machine he had to help especially when the sentinel had knocked the boy unconscious. Easy to say the sentinel was now toasted after all he was the legendary Human Torch after all. No tin can was gonna kick his ass.

He couldn't leave boy alone in the streets, so that was how he ended up in Reed's lab waiting for the boy to wake up. Reed was working over the boy using a whole bunch of equipment that Johnny had no idea what they did. All that Johnny knew was that it was taking Reed forever to finish up with the kid.

Reed put down the equipment he was using and turned to Johnny "It's a good thing you brought him here. That hit to his head was causing some brain swelling that could have caused some serious brain damage. I took the liberty to do a full scan of his DNA and you were right he is a mutant."

"What I don't understand is if he is a mutant why he didn't try to fight the sentinel instead of running away from it" Johnny said.

"Well, I was able to discover that he has some sort of psychic power. I think it's safe to say he is not telekinetic since he could of used that power against the sentinel." Reed explained to Johnny.

"So what is he a telepath or something?" Johnny asked not certain if he liked the idea of having a telepath around him. He had of course met the professor and Jean Grey from the X-Men but you knew that they would never go into your mind unless it was absolutely necessary.

"There is a definite possibility of that being his power. Most psychic mutants are either telekinetic or telepathic and the rare few are both. There are of course a few other psychic abilities that have shown up I think there is a mutant called Destiny that can see the future, but the chances are that he is a telepath."

Johnny was about to say something but was interrupted by a groan coming from the table. The boy was waking up. Reed smiled down at him and said "Don't worry the sentinel that was chasing you has been dealt with you are currently in my lab. And I am glad to tell you that besides having a large head ach you will be perfectly fine." The boy seemed slightly disoriented.

He sat up and looked around the room. As he started to gather his wits he started to look from Reed to Johnny. The boy finally said "Hugh…I thought if anyone was going to save me from the sentinels it would be the X-Men. Don't get me wrong I just didn't think that the Fantastic Four had time to save one mutant from a sentinel."

"We usually don't but we do lend a helping hand when we happen to stumble upon a mutant in trouble." Johnny said smiling. Johnny finally looked at the guy and saw that he wasn't exactly a boy. He looked to be in his early twenties, he had short black hair and dark brown eyes. His skin had a slight brown tint to it that suggested Latin descent. He wasn't muscular but he was in pretty good shape.

"So what's your name" asked Reed.

"My names Joseph Lara."

"So we know you're a type of psychic are you a telepath?" Reed came out and asked in a way only a scientist could pull of without being rude.

Joseph blushed and in a whisper said "Nope I can't read anybodies mind."

Johnny couldn't take the suspense anymore and asked "So what is your power?"

Joseph smiled at Johnny because he had sounded like a little kid on Christmas that couldn't wait until they could open their presents. He finally decided to just tell them even though he had what he considered the lamest power ever.

"Well, I am an empathy." Joseph finally said

Reed stared at Joseph and got a sudden look in his eyes that kind of scared Joseph. "I've never heard of a mutant having empathy as there main power. I was starting to think that it was impossible to have empathy as a main mutation. I have to study your DNA further." With that Reed rushed out of the room to run some more tests or whatever brilliant scientists do.

Silence filled the room. "Is he always like that?" Joseph asked Johnny.

Johnny smiled and said "Only when a mystery has presented itself. So what is empathy anyways?"

Joseph ducked his head and said "It's the ability to feel what other people are feeling. It's a pretty useless power if you ask me."

"So you can feel anybodies emotions. Do you feel every body's emotions all the time?" Johnny asked.

"Yep, I feel them all the time."

"That has got to be tough to live with." Johnny said thinking that sometimes having super powers was not always a good thing.

"Yeah at first I thought I was going crazy you know. I would suddenly laugh in the middle of class or I would suddenly burst into tear, but you learn to live with the emotions. I have been able to build some mental shields, but occasionally a few emotions get by."

"Can you project emotions as well as feel them." Johnny asked.

Joseph thought for a few seconds and said "I don't know I haven't really tried."

Johnny smiled and said "Well there is no time like the present."

Joseph looked at Johnny and came up with an idea when a stray emotion flooded into his mind. A mischievous smile appeared on his face. Johnny had no idea what hit him, one second he was perfectly normal and the next thing he knew he was hit with an intense feeling of lust. He was so in heat he was about ready to jump the closest living thing around him. Right when he was about to jump Joseph the feeling disappeared.

Johnny let out a gasp and said "I guess that is a yes." Johnny finally dug up the courage to look at Joseph and saw that he was staring at his groin. Johnny looked down and to his horror saw that he was sporting a very impressive wood that was very obvious in his skin tight uniform.

"Wow…That's a pretty impressive tool you got there." Joseph said still staring at Johnny's groin. Johnny blushed a bright red and tried to cover himself with a pillow from the bed and said "Thanks."

Reed entered the room and said "I called the X-mansion but no-one answered so you are welcome to stay here until I can get a hold of the X-Men."

"Thank Mr. Reed." Joseph said.

Reed smiled and said "If you'll follow me I'll show you to your room."

Reed left the room. Joseph walked up to Johnny and said "Don't worry I'll play nice. Next time I'll get you hard without my powers." With that he left the room.

Johnny mentally smacked himself as he couldn't help watching Joseph's ass. Johnny sighed and said "This is going to be interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Three days had passed since he had been saved from the sentinel and Dr Reed had still not been able to reach the X-men. He assured me that it was perfectly normal for all the X-men, including Xavier to leave the mansion and not come back for days. Until they actually got a hold of them I was welcomed to stay with them and use their facilities.

I had no problem with this; they really knew how to live in luxury here. Everything they had was top of the line, even though I was sometimes afraid of touching all the high tech equipment.

I was really starting to love the company. Dr Reed, when I could actually understand what he was saying, could get into some very interesting conversation. We mainly spent most of the time talking about mutation in general and the Psychic mutant. He explained to me that even though telepaths and telekinetic mutants were the most common type of psychic they were also some of the most powerful mutants around.

Susan I didn't really see that much of. It seemed that every time I wasn't doing something she was extremely busy and vice versa. I guess the fates were just against us really getting to know each other.

On the other hand me and the Thing were becoming friends. I had no problem seeing through his appearance to the real person on the inside. After all, when you can actually feel what the other person feels it is hard to discriminate according to looks or anything else for that matter.

And then there was Johnny Storm. What could I say about him? Well, it seemed that every time we were in the same room the temperature would rise, and I'm pretty sure that he isn't using his powers either.

I had already gone to my old apartment and had picked up everything that I needed. I was determined to get into better shape before I went to live at the x-mansion. I have been practicing ninjitsu ever since I was five years old.

My father is a ninjitsu master and he had insisted on teaching all of his kids. I had fallen out of practicing on a daily bases since I had gone to college and didn't have my dad around to push me. So you could guess that I was obviously out of shape and was finding it extremely hard to get through the exercises that I could have done in my sleep a few years ago.

So here I am in the gym working up a sweat when I suddenly feel somebody's emotion. It was a combination of admiration, awe, and lust. The last emotion gave me a clue to who was watching me. When I turned around I saw that Johnny had entered the room and I had been so focused on my exercise that I hadn't noticed him.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked trying to stop myself from blushing.

"Long enough to know that you have some serious moves there." He said.

That time I couldn't hold in the blush and I felt myself turn a furious red. "I'm a little rusty. It's been over a year since I've practiced."

"What was that it didn't look like regular karate or anything I've seen?" Johnny asked.

"It's Ninjitsu. It's the art of the ninja. My father is a Ninjitsu master and he taught me and my brothers everything he knew." I explained to him.

"So you're a real honest to god ninja." Johnny teased.

"Yep, I guess you could say that I am."

"Would you mind going a few rounds with me? I might not be trained like you are but I do fight for a living."

"Sure if you think your old superhero bones can keep up to me." I said in a flirtatious manner

We stood facing each other. I bowed to him like I was taught to before starting a sparing match. Then we started fighting. We circled each other warily to begin with. Johnny attacked first like I expected he would. He was pretty good fending off most of my punches and kicks, but I was just getting started. I intentionally maneuvered us into positions were as much of our bodies were touching as possible.

It soon turned into as much foreplay as it was a sparring match. I knew that the duel was over because Johnny was losing all of his focus and I could feel the waves of lust and desire washing off of him in waves. I finally took pity on him and went in for the kill. The next time he threw a punch at me I successfully threw hi on the ground I quickly straddled him and said "Do you give up?"

Johnny got an adorable pout on his face and said "If we were using powers you wouldn't have won."

I smiled at him and moved my face closer to his, until my mouth was a mere centimeter away from his and said "If we were using powers you would have been in no condition to fight." With that said our mouths met. Suddenly I knew someone was behind us and he was throwing a punch at me.

I quickly rolled off of Johnny and barely missed a fist. I lifted myself and faced my new opponent. I didn't know who he was; all that I knew was that he was an expert fighter by the way he stood. I knew that in my current stage of practice I stood no chance unless I ended this fight fast. When he threw his next punch I grabbed his wrist with my left hand and punch my right hand into the bundle of nerves under the armpits. The man fell to the floor.

I saw that he was still breathing and new that the punch hadn't caused his heart to stop.

"Stars and Garters, Logan are you okay?" When I turned around saw a man covered in blue fur running over to the fallen man. After inspecting him for a moment he turned to me and said "What did you do to him?"

I stood my ground and said "I hit the pressure point under his arm pit and it knocked him unconscious…he is perfectly fine. He will wake up in a few moments."

"Was it really necessary to use pressure points?" The blue furred man asked in indignation.

"He attacked me. I saw that he was an experienced fighter and decided to defend myself." I said pointing out what was obvious to me but had apparently escaped this mans attentions completely.

Completely forgotten by me and the furred man Johnny finally stood up and decided to step in before anyone got hurt. "Joseph let me introduce you to Hank McCoy, also known as Beast he is part of the X-Men. That man that you took out so easily is the Legendary Wolverine or you can call him Logan if you want."

I turned to the furred one and said "Hi my names Joseph Lara I didn't know you were part of the X-Men, nice to finally meet you guys. Sorry about knocking out your friend."

The Beast had obviously calmed down and said "It's okay. It really is his fault for trying to surprise you like that." Our conversation was interrupted by the groaning of the man called Wolverine.

Hank helped him up and said "MY friend I have never seen you be disposed so easily before I'm afraid you are simply loosing your touch."

The man growled and said "Shut up fur ball. The boy got lucky that's all. He won't be able to win next time."

I was getting annoyed by the man trying to play off my victory as if it was just luck so I said "Anytime you want your ass kicked again, I'm up for it." The man growled at me and stalked away. The Beast looked at me as if I was crazy. But said "Well, we are here to escort you to the x-mansion whenever you are ready." With that he turned around and left.

I sighed and said to Johnny "I don't think I made the best first impression."

Johnny laughed and put his arm around my shoulder and said "You have some really big balls to talk to Wolverine like that." After a small pause he continued "Don't worry Wolverine might look pissed but you definitely earned his respect today."

I turned and put my arms around his waist and said "Still I would feel a lot better if I didn't have to go on an airplane ride with just the two of them…Want to come with?"

Johnny smiled and said "Sure. It'll be fun to go visit the X-men." Our lips met once again, but this time no surprise attack stopped us from deepening the kiss.

* * *

NOTE: I do not know Ninjitsu so if I get anything wrong please forgive me. The only martial art I know is Kenpo, a type of Karate and I only got up to a blue belt...so yeah. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I think that the Beast and wolverine got the wrong idea about which level Johnny and mine relationship had actually reached. I had to do everything in my power to keep myself from laughing at the look on Johnny's face.

Just a few minutes ago Beast had shown us our room. And I do mean our room. We are standing in a huge room that has a desk, a large dresser, and a gigantic four post bed. It also has its own personal bathroom. Unfortunately for us Beast left before either one of us regained the ability to talk.

I give Johnny a wicked grin and say "Don't worry I don't snore." Johnny laughs and returns my grin with his own mischievous smile and says "But is sleep in the nude." I feel my cheeks getting hotter when the image of a naked Johnny enters my mind. My grin turns into a huge smile when I say "So do I."

He pulls me up against me and says "Then I can't wait until tonight." Then he lowers his mouth and I can feel his tongue asking permission to enter mine. We spend what seems like an eternity kissing.

When we break apart I gasp out "Uhhh do you want to go for a swim." Johnny gets this cute confused look on his face and says "I didn't pack a bathing suit." I kiss him and grab his ass. When I finally stopped kissing him I said "You aren't going to need one." Before he could start any protest I drag him out of our room.

* * *

I love this place; I am having the most fun that I have had in a very long time. All the people here are great. Even though they are some of the most emotionally repressed people I have ever met in my life. First there is Wolverine after our first meeting our relationship has approved. We now spar for an hour in the morning; neither one of us actually wins in these little spars. I love just hanging out with him but sometimes his emotions are so strong that they batter through my mental shields with no problem.

The thing is whenever Wolverine and Storm are in the same room I have to make a hasty retreat. The emotional storm that enters the room is the equivalent of a hurricane of lust and desire that just washes over me. I feel so sorry for Johnny, every time this happens he ends up being the victim. No matter where he is or what he is doing he has no choice but join me in our room. The same thing goes for whenever Rogue or Gambit are in the same room too.

So as a result me and Johnny have become really close and I mean really close.

/_flashback/_

"_Hey how do you like the MPHHH" Johnny didn't get the chance to finish his question as I silenced him with a fiery kiss that didn't end until we had to pull away to breath. I quickly unbuttoned his shirt and pushed him onto the bed. I pushed his unbuttoned shirt off of him and threw my T-shirt to join his a minute later. Johnny looked up into my eyes and asked "Are you sure about this." _

_By now I was to far gone to form words. I was on a lust high, a combination of Wolverines, Storms, Johnnies, and my own. So I answered him the only way I could I gave him a kiss that would make a hooker blush. I then felt a wave of lust hit me that made me gasp with pleasure. I must have been so far gone that I didn't notice anything around me. _

_The next thing I knew Johnny and I were both naked. Johnny was positioning what felt like a very large member at my entrance. Slowly he pushed into me and I couldn't stop from giving a loud gasp. It hurt but it also felt good at the same time. Soon he was fully in me. I gave him some encouragement and he stated ramming himself into me, hitting my prostate constantly. _

_Then I experienced something I had never felt before, my mind opened to his and vice versa. He could feel everything I felt and I could feel everything he felt. It was the most exotic and pleasurable experience I had ever felt in my life, both feeling yourself being penetrated while also experiencing the pleasure of being the one to penetrate. Needless to say we didn't last that long after that._

_/end of flashback/_

We learned that after our lovemaking we had formed a psychic link. We could hear each others thoughts. It was weird at first but it soon became second nature to hear Johnny crack a joke at something I had just thought.

Even though there were some X-men that would send me running from the room there were also some X-Men that had there emotions in control that I felt myself gravitating to them. Psylock was the perfect example. The first time I met her I was shocked that I felt absolutely no emotions getting by her mental shields. Seeing that I was completely relaxed around her, professor decided to have her teach me how to control my psychic abilities.

We discovered that I was able to generate a sword much like her psychic dagger. Instead of damaging the persons psyche my sword made the person experience intense pain.

So here I am practicing with Psylock when the Professor speaks into our minds

_Joseph would you mind coming to my office There are some of my old students that I would like you to meet. _

As I was walking to the Professors office all I could keep on thinking was that life was perfect. I walk into the Professors office to see that there is a man with red shades on and a red headed woman with him.

The Professor turns to me and says "Joseph, I would like you to meet Scott Summers also known as Cyclops." I say hi and shake his hands. The Professor continues and says "and this lovely young lady is Jean Grey." I feel the smile leaving my face and I see the look Professor and that guy Scott is giving me and I know its rude not to say hi to her but all I can think is _NO ONE TOLD ME THAT THIS BITCH WAS GOING TO BE HERE!!!!_

_

* * *

_

Note: This story is not a Jean bashing story. I don't hat Jean, she is actually one of my favorites Characters. It is just part of the story line and it will become important later on so sorry if any of you guys are offended by any Jean bashing that has happened or is going to happen.


End file.
